headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Tina Shepard
| aliases = | franchise = Friday the 13th | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Crystal Lake Township, New Jersey | associations = | known relatives = Amanda Shepard John Shepard | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Friday the 13th: The New Blood | final appearance = | actor = Lar Park-Lincoln Jennifer Banko }} Tina Shepard is a fictional psychic and mental patient and a central character featured in the Friday the 13th film series. She is the main character and "Final girl" in the 1988 film Friday the 13th: The New Blood. She was primarily played by actress Lar Park-Lincoln with Jennifer Banko playing a young Tina Shepard in flashback scenes. Biography Tina Shepard was the daughter of Amanda Shepard and John Shepard. They lived at a cabin house in Crystal Lake Township that bordered Camp Crystal Lake. The house was adjacent to a dock that connected to the lake itself. From early childhood, Tina demonstrated acute psychokinetic powers, including having flashes of insight about events taking place elsewhere, and the ability to move things with her mind. John Shepard was an abusive alcoholic, and young Tina was often forced to bear witness to his outrages. One evening when Tina was a little girl, she ran away from the house in the middle of one of her parents' fights. John pursued her, and Tina got onto a boat while John tried to coax her back from the edge of the dock. Tina shouted "I wish you were dead!" and instinctively used her telekinetic powers to tear the dock apart. John fell through into the lake, and the wooden beams of the dock collapsed upon him, killing him. Tina naturally blamed herself, and never fully recovered from the part she played in her father's death. Tina spent the next several years in therapy under the guidance of Doctor Crews. Crews was aware of Tina's abilities, and was more concerned about utilizing her talents for his own agenda, rather than caring for Tina's traumatized mind. When she was a teenager, Doctor Crews decided to bring Tina and her mother back to the Crystal Lake cabin under the premise of trying out a new therapy treatment. In truth, he was hoping that being at the house would bring back memories that would trigger her psychic talents. Crews almost got his wish, as Tina awakened her powers to lash out at him. She later tried to connect with her deceased father who, for reasons that nobody could possibly explain, was still buried in the lake. Tina's power awakened the comatose form of undead mass murderer Jason Voorhees, whose body had bound to the lake by a rock and a chain for the past several years. Jason arose and began stalking through the woods of his old stomping grounds, looking for fresh victims. By this point, Tina had made a connection with a boy named Nick, who was staying at a separate nearby cabin as part of a surprise birthday celebration for his cousin. Voorhees crashed the party, killing most of the guests. Tina found herself having to face off with Voorhees, and used her telekinesis to break Jason's hockey mask by tightening the straps around his head. She then used her power to fling a can of nails at him, which stuck into his body. She then covered Jason with gasoline and used the boiler as an accelerate to make him catch on fire. The flaming Jason chased after Nick and she, and they ran out towards the dock. Tina used her power to seemingly resurrect the corps of her father, who rose from the lake, grabbed Jason Voorhees, and pulled him back down under. Abilities * Psychokinesis * Precognition * Telekinesis Notes & Trivia * * Tina Shepard is the main character from Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood. * Tina Shepard is a pastiche of Carrie White, who was the eponymous figure from the novel Carrie by author Stephen King. * Actress Lar Park-Lincoln receives fourth billing in Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood. * Actress Jennifer Banko, who plays young Tina Shepard, also played Babi Sawyer in Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III in 1990. * Tina Shepard is the third character named Tina in the ''Friday the 13th'' film series. The first was Tina Moore, who was the twin sister of Terri Moore from Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter. The second was Tina McCarthy, who was the well-endowed woman from Friday the 13th Part V: A New Beginning. Appearances * Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood See also External Links * Tina Shepard at the Friday the 13th Wiki References